


Shark Plagg

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also this is from what ive done to my own cat, i swear i actually like plagg, this poor cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Plagg is victim to Marinette's designing. Too bad for him, the "outfit" she made for him isn't exactly conventional...or flattering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Plagg

“Marinette, what is Tikki wearing?” Adrien snickered as the girl entered her room.  The boy laid on the chaise, his chosen favorite-spot, just watching the little ladybug kwami zip around after Plagg. 

“Oh, it’s a sailor dress!” Marinette explained.  “I found an old doll dress and resized it to fit her.  She’s seems to like it a lot, considering she hasn’t taken it off since I put it on her…”

Adrien laughed and sat up, dodging Plagg when the cat kwami tried to hide on him.  “I’m not swabbing the deck, Tikki!” he shouted, eventually weaseling his way behind Adrien.

“Aye, ye landlubber needs to learn tae respect the Cap’n!” Tikki managed through her giggles and sailor/pirate-like accent.

“Never!” Plagg hissed, squirming between Adrien’s armpits when Tikki went after him.  The cat eventually took off toward Marinette, hoping his favorite human girl could help him.  “Save me, Princess!” he whined, latching onto the girl’s hair.

“Ow!” Marinette howled, pulling the kwami from her hair.  “Really, Plagg?”

“Tikki started it!” Plagg defended, pointing to the ladybug.  Both teens laughed as Plagg grumbled about the unfairness.  “She called me a landlubber…” he groaned, ears drooping.

“Aww,” Marinette cooed between her snickers, scratching the kwami on the head.  Then, an idea hit her.  “Here, Adrien,” she said as she passed Plagg back to the boy, “Hold your kwami for once.”

“Hey!” Adrien shouted, shrinking back when Marinette glared over her shoulder.  “Fine…”  He made himself comfortable on the chaise once again, letting Plagg curl up on his shoulder and Tikki rest on his stomach.  “What are you doing, My Lady?” Adrien asked as Marinette rummaged through a trunk.

“Ah-ha!” Marinette exclaimed, holding up an old stuffed shark.  She plopped down in her chair and grabbed a pair of seam rippers, opening the toy and dumping out the stuffing. 

“Where did you even get that?” Adrien asked, laughing at the toy.

“Got it when I was little.  We went to the aquarium,” Marinette explained as simply as she could, using scissors on the tummy of the shark.  She cut out little leg holes, sewing a hem to keep loose threads at bay.  Then she did the same for arm holes.  Finally, Marinette cut out the mouth of the shark and put a few stitches under the jaw to pull down the opening.  “C’mere, Plagg!” she called, hiding the costume.

“What is it?” Plagg grumbled, slowly floating to the girl.  Marinette produced the little shark outfit, a teasing grin dancing on her face.  “What’s that…?” he asked slowly.

Marinette pulled the costume onto the kwami from the bottom, yanking the top over Plagg’s head like a hood.  She tugged his arms and legs through the holes and sat back to admire the poor creature.  “A-aw!” she giggled.  “Turn around and show Adrien!”

Adrien tried very hard to hold in his laughter.  He really tried, honestly.  But, as soon as his kwami turned to face him, a look of pure hatred on his face, the boy burst into laughter.  The guffaw sent him tumbling off of the chaise, clutching his stomach as he laughed.  “Ohhh, it hurts!  It hurts so bad!” Adrien howled, rolling onto his back.  Tikki flew closer to Plagg, hiding her own snickers.

“You’re…” she started, snorting into her sleeve, “You’re very menacing, Plagg…”  She couldn’t hold it in.  Tikki joined Adrien on the floor, laughing as hard as she could.  The two rolled around together, clutching their tummies. 

Plagg turned to Marinette, his glare set on maximum hate.  The girl held in her laughter the best, “Very threatening, Plaggy…”

“I am a GOD!” Plagg shouted, dropping to the floor and kicking around in his attempt to get the costume off.  Marinette could hold it in any longer; she joined her kwami and kitty on the floor as they laughed.  Poor Plagg.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted Plagg/Tikki you came to the wrong place haha their the brOTP


End file.
